


What Waves Cannot Take [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Nation - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Love, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sweet, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "What Waves Cannot Take" by Hokuto.</p>
<p>"Suppose that Daphne's father didn't find the island right after the Raiders... A might-have-been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Waves Cannot Take [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Waves Cannot Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30897) by [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto). 



Length: 11:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/what%20waves%20cannot%20take.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! This is my 200th fanwork on AO3!!! \0/!!! (Although it's not my 200th podfic since I've got some fic in there.) I adore this story beyond the telling of it. It's just....it's EVERYTHING I _ever_ wanted for Mau and Daphne and I get a little verklempt when I think about my doomed OTP. ;____; There was a lot of keening and wibbling going on while I edited this, because hearing the story back just gave me so many feelings. Thanks to Hokuto for giving me permission to podfic her beautiful story! 
> 
> Also using a cheat to swap in "try an accent" (I mean, the accent is super wobbly BUT I TRIED) instead of "collaborate with one or more writers" for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) because I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG FOR POD-TOGETHER, which is normally how I'd try to fill this square.


End file.
